


于万千号码之中

by octavarium



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Texting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium
Summary: “你不觉得电话很神奇吗？世界上有成千上万的电话号码，然而命运，让我在那万千的号码里遇见了你。”“我不相信那种东西。我们开始聊天完全出于巧合。”全对话AU，Mycroft收到了一条发错的短信，当时的他并不知道他的生活会以某种他难以想象的方式发生改变。角色的年龄设定分别是：Mycroft，21岁；Greg，19岁；Sherlock，17岁；John，19岁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Of All The Numbers In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852408) by [hogwartsjaguar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsjaguar/pseuds/hogwartsjaguar). 



> 这篇我觉得超萌，忍不住要了授权然后发现翻译真的是个浩大的工程。等不及的妹子可以去看原文，墙裂安利。  
> 本来打算发到loft上的但是loft竟然不支持粗斜体，这篇又是完全靠字体区分人物的，我只有放弃了_(:зゝ∠)_

Greg： _Mycroft_ ：Sherlock

 

2010年8月14日 周六

（周六 4:43 pm）

你那些笔记可真是有用啊，因为你我的论文都要过不了了。

 

（周六 4:45 pm）

_我不记得我给过任何人任何笔记。你从哪里得到的这个号码？_

 

（周六 4:46 pm）

这么说泥不是Anderson？

 

（周六 4:47pm）

_当然不是。我只不过是一个忙得不可开交又被你的短信打扰的人。我建议你去写论文。_

 

（周六 4:49 pm）

_是“你”，不是“泥”。我想应该跟你说一声这个。_

 

（周六 4:52 pm）

这就是你所谓的“忙得不可开交”，还有时间来纠正的我错别字。

 

（周六 4:55 pm）

_我是很忙，但是我决不能容忍在当今这个时代，在教育普及的英国，还有人犯文法错误。_

 

（周六 4:56 pm）

我都想叫你蠢货了，但是我想了想还是算了。

 

（周六 4:58 pm）

_所以为何我得此殊荣？你本就不该给我发短信。你不认识我，况且，比起惹恼我，想必你还有其他事情可以做。_

 

（周六 4:59 pm）

就是个破论文，周四才交，我有的是时间写完。

 

（周六 5:01 pm）

_现在的学生对待学业的认真态度真是让人欣慰。_

 

（周六 5:01 pm）

我本来就很认真。你周六都要上班的话，肯定有很多事儿吧。

 

（周六 5:02 pm）

_在收到你关于论文的短信之前，我一直都在专心工作。_

 

（周六 5:04 pm）

那是意外嘛，我那哥们给我手机号的时候我肯定是按错键了。

 

（周六 5:07 pm）

_连电话号码都输不对的话，可见你做事情多么漫不经心。_

 

（周六 5:08 pm）

_不过为什么你还一直说个不停？我已经说明白了我不是Anderson，你现在是在骚扰一个陌生人。_

 

（周六 5:10 pm）

你一直在回啊。

 

（周六 5:11 pm）

还有跟你说我很聪明的！

 

（周六 5:12 pm）

_你知道吗？有几种狗比某些人类还聪明，比如贵宾犬。_

 

（周六 5:15 pm）

我比什么鬼贵宾犬聪明多了！我天，你还真是个蠢货！

 

（周六 5:20 pm）

_这会对我有什么影响吗？我听过更难听的。_

 

（周六 5:22 pm）

讲道理，我知道为啥是这样。你净干一些到处给人纠正错别字、把人跟贵宾犬比之类的事儿。你在大学人缘肯定很好。雷

 

（周六 5:25 pm）

_我在单位人缘很好。我的领导认为我工作很有效率。所以你还在上学？打算尝试什么专业？_

 

（周六 5:28 pm）

犯罪学。现在读大二。

 

（周六 5:28 pm）

你是干啥的？

 

（周六 5:30 pm）

_我是一个国会议员的私人助理。大概就是你所谓的工作经历。这份工作很无趣，但是比当会计要好多了。_

 

（周六 6:35 pm）

所以你不想当会计？

 

（周六 6:36 pm）

_你花了多久来理解这一点？_

 

（周六 6:39 pm）

我没，我上网查的。

 

（周六 6:42 pm）

_可见我的观点多么正确。贵宾犬的智商确实比某些人类要高。_

 

（周六 6:45 pm）

你为啥想当个私人助理呢？当会计多好。

 

（周六 6:48 pm）

_当会计是我母亲的想法，以防我无法进入政界谋生。我很早就离开学校了。_

 

（周六 6:50 pm）

我妈妈也是，我想高中毕业就去当警察，她非得让我上大学。

 

（周六 6:50 pm）

这么说的话，你辍学了？

 

（周六 6:55 pm）

_我毕业得早，大二就完成学业了。_

 

（周六 6:56 pm）

真的？！太神奇了！

 

（周六 6:58 pm）

_我不明白这有什么可大呼小叫的。_

 

（周六 7:00 pm）

当然要，这简直太神奇了，你肯定超聪明。

 

（周六 7:01 pm）

_我是比一般人聪明。我不明白你为什么讶异于一个陌生人的成就。除了跟我说话你就没有其他事情可以做了吗？_

 

（周六 7:02 pm）

我在我妈这儿吃晚饭，正在等我妈做的蛋糕。

 

（周六 7:03 pm）

感觉你挺严肃的但是我猜你肯定喜欢蛋糕。人人都喜欢蛋糕。

 

（周六 7:05 pm）

_很不幸，确实如此。如果你坚持继续对话，我是否能得知你的姓名？_

 

（周六 7:08 pm）

Greg。

 

（周六 7:10 pm）

_就只是“Greg”？令堂没给你取个正经的名字？_

 

（周六 7:11 pm）

比叫Gregory好，你呢？

 

（周六 7:12 pm）

_Mycroft。_

 

（周六 7:15 pm）

我看了你的名字好一会儿，搞不清楚这又是自动纠错还是啥。

 

（周六 7:15 pm）

这真的是你的名字？泥妈妈真是没给你起个正经的名字。

 

（周六 7:17 pm）

是“你”。

 

（周六 7:17 pm）

_Mycroft是个正式的名字。_

 

（周六 7:20 pm）

很不常见。就是你身边不可能有那么多叫Mycroft的。钥匙圈上都不会有你这个名字。

 

（周六 7:21 pm）

_为什么你想让我的名字出现在钥匙圈上？话说回来，你有了布丁就可以不来烦我了吧？_

 

（周六 7:22 pm）

没有的事儿~不然我跟谁聊天去？

 

（周六 7:25 pm）

_令堂？Anderson？你总能找到可以骚扰的对象，而不是我。_

 

（周六 7:30 pm）

我当然能，但是你很有意思。我走了哈，布丁好了。

 

（周六 7:35 pm）

_你总算是走了。写论文去吧。_

 

* * *

 

 

（周六 11:34 pm）

日啊，这什么事儿。

 

（周六 11:38 pm）

_论文遇到困难了？顺便，你好，Gregory。_

 

（周六 11:40 pm）

不止是论文让人水深火热，我女朋友简直让我生不如死。

 

（周六 11:45 pm）

_我现在是该问你出了什么事情了吗？_

 

（周六 11:48 pm）

那当然。我女朋友在生气，因为我忘了我们的纪念日。

 

（周六 11:53 pm）

_对此我的理解是，既然你不记得，那么你们交往时间也不长。_

 

（周六 11:56 pm）

跟Kate在一起有三个月了。得，你不用说了，我知道贵宾犬比我聪明。

 

（周六 11:58 pm）

_有件更重要的事情，你的论文怎么样了？这比你的女朋友有意思多了。_

 

（周日 00:12 am）

我就把大纲写完了。

 

（周日 00:12 am）

我的妈呀，她在Facebook上给我发了一条老长的信息，都是大写。

 

（周日 00:12 am）

_为什么你竟然能忍受？女朋友都很无趣，并且浪费时间。_

 

（周日 00:18 am）

这么说……我猜你没女朋友？

 

（周日 00:20 am）

_我为什么会想交个女朋友？我刚说了，浪费时间。_

 

（周日 00:30 am）

所以，妹子不是你的菜？男朋友呢？

 

（周日 00:35 am）

_交男朋友是浪费时间。你为什么非得和这个女朋友在一起？她可能在跟别人约会，所以对这个纪念日这么紧张。_

 

（周日 00:45 am）

我猜你在笑。她才不会劈腿。

 

（周日 00:46 am）

_尽管现代医疗大有进步，还是有一种可治愈的疾病能够致死。_

 

（周日 00:50 am）

_我认为你从现在开始可以停止给我发短信了。_

 

（周日 00:52 am）

你一直在回啊。

 

（周日 00:53 am）

_不回短信很不礼貌。_

 

（周日 00:55 am）

你还在工作？

 

（周日 01:00 am）

_是的。去写论文，或者去睡觉，不要再给我发短信了。_

 

（周日 01:02 am）

Yes，sir ;)

 

（周日 01:03 am）

_主啊，赐予我力量吧。_

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 9:00 am）

你昨天发了不少短信。

 

（周一 9:03 am）

_怎么了？_

 

（周一 9:05 am）

你从来不发短信。谁会跟你聊天？

 

（周一 9:07 am）

_不重要。我要去开会了。_

（周一 9:08 am）

你我都知道你在说谎。你的老板七分钟之后才会进来。你在跟谁聊天？

 

（周一 9:10 am）

_与你无关。有个人发错短信了。_

 

（周一 9:11 am）

你跟一个发错短信的人聊了那么久。

 

（周一 9:13 am）

_你不是应该在上课吗？_

 

（周一 9:15 am）

我被开除了。老师不喜欢有人说她们的丈夫在外面跟一个男人有一腿。

 

（周一 9:16 am）

_我得走了。这个会议要做会议记录。_

 

（周一 9:18 am）

我在公寓里等你。代我向Greg问好。

 

（周一 9:20 am）

_你又看我的手机了。_

 

（周一 9:20 am）

你手机密码应该难点儿。

 

* * *

 

（周一 1:30 pm）

哪种花在妹子心里是代表着“对不起我忘了纪念日”了？

 

（周一 1:35 pm）

_你为什么问我这个？我忙着工作。_

 

（周一 1:38 pm）

你看起来很聪明的样子，而且我还是有那么点觉得你是个机器人。

 

（周一 1:48 pm）

_我向你保证我是个人类。在学校里曾经有人叫我机器人。_

 

（周一 1:50 om）

他们还叫你啥？

 

（周一 1:51 pm）

_一些毫无想象力的侮辱，关于我的体重和其他的。_

 

（周一 1:53 pm）

他们以前叫我蛋蛋因为我喜欢鸡蛋三明治。

 

（周一 1:54 pm）

我中午可能吃鸡蛋和培根，你呢？

 

（周一 1:55 pm）

_咖啡。你为什么关心这个？_

 

（周一 2:00 pm）

找点话说。不跟你聊就是跟Kate聊。她还在生那个纪念日的气。

 

（周一 2:01 pm）

我就看不出两个月纪念日有啥重要的。又不像是我俩同居了或者一起收养了一只猫。你喜欢猫吗？

 

（周一 2:02 pm）

_猫令人愉悦，也不会烦我，比狗好。我弟弟小时候有一只叫红胡子的狗。_

 

（周一 2:05 pm）

我们养过一只猫，它简直是撒旦的信徒，经常抓鸟回家。

 

（周一 2:07 pm）

_猫这么做是在试着教你捕猎。可能你们的猫觉得你们需要一点额外的帮助。_

 

（周一 2:08 pm）

看，我们聊起来了吧，Mycroft。兴不兴奋？也许哪天你就能学会当一个真实的人类。

 

（周一 2:10 pm）

_可能我喜欢跟你随便聊聊，但是我有更重要的工作要做。去写那篇论文。_

 

（周一 2:11 pm）

好吧。要是一会儿我不发短信了，就证明写论文的无聊过程已经把我折磨死了。

 

（周一 2:12 pm）

_可能是这样，也可能是你终于决定不打扰我了。_

 

（周一 2:13 pm）

难说。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg:  _Mycroft :_ Sherlock :  **Anderson**

 

2010年8月24日 周二

（周二 11:45 am）

我弄完论文了！在截止时间十五分钟前！

 

（周二 11:50 am）

_又来了。_

 

（周二 11:52 am）

感觉你这次跟我说话还挺高兴的嘛。我打扰你了吗？你现在忙吗？

 

（周二 11:56 am）

_我一直这么忙，所以，当然，你在打扰我。_

 

（周二 12:00 am）

我以为你知道我把论文写完了会高兴嘛。你希望的话我就先闭会儿嘴？

 

（周二 12:01 am）

_一会儿是多久？我不想被你的短信打扰。_

 

（周二 12:05 am）

就到你休息或者吃午餐吧。

 

（周二 12:06 am）

_我不知道为什么你想跟我聊天，但是现在你可以停止这种行为了。_

 

（周二 12:10 am）

那你又为啥一直回复？你一直都可以不回我啊，本来第一条短信你都不用回的。

 

（周二 12:13 am）

虽然咱俩聊天有一半时间你都在犯浑，但是我觉得你需要有个人聊聊。我觉得你不是那种很外向的人。

 

（周二 12:24 am）

_你说得对。我确实不外向。但是总比那样好。我不是那种爱交朋友的人。不管你想干什么，你都是在浪费时间。_

 

（周二 12:30 am）

所以呢？你打算不回我啦？

 

（周二 12:40 am）

所以你真的不回我了？

 

（周二 12:50 am）

那我也不客气了！你个混蛋！

 

（周二 12:52 am）

吃午饭的时候，我总是有很多很多话可以说。我现在一个人坐着，拿着一个香葱鸡蛋三明治。我做错什么了吗？跟你聊天我是不是太蠢了？

 

* * *

 

 

（周二 8:30 pm ）

_为什么我不回你的短信了你反而不停地给我发短信？我对你的努力表示敬意但是你可以就此停止了。_

 

（周二 8:35 pm ）

你又愿意给我发短信啦？

 

（周二 8:40 pm ）

_只是来告诉你不要再发短信给我了。你应该删了这个号码。_

 

（周二 8:43 pm ）

我尊重你的决定。但是你不想给我发信息有啥原因不？

 

（周二 8:50 pm ）

_我没时间交朋友。_

 

（周二 8:55 pm ）

_我不需要朋友。_

（周二 8:56 pm ）

_为了你好，Gregory，你无需与我这种人来往。你是在浪费时间。另外，以你发给我发短信的频率，你也会交不少电话费。_

 

（周二 9:00 pm ）

最后那条有啥可担心的，我有无限短信套餐。

 

（周二 9:04 pm ）

说自己不需要朋友的那种人自己没有朋友。我们不用当朋友，但是你需要一个人说说话。你总会慢慢习惯我的。

 

（周二 10:45 pm ）

_好吧。我想了想，我会偶尔回复一下你生活里的疯狂时刻。我不容易满怀同情。_

 

（周二 10:47 pm ）

棒棒 :)

 

（周二 10:48 pm ）

_尽管如此，你也不必视此为常态，先跟你说清楚。_

 

（周二 10:50 pm ）

_你在用微笑的表情？这世界怎么了？_

 

（周二 10:55 pm ）

Kate开始跟我说话了，送花有用。

 

（周二 10:58 pm ）

你给人感觉挺聪明的，你在智力上有啥追求？

 

（周二 11:02 pm ）

_你说这个是什么意思？我以为你是根据我给你的信息得出我智力超群这一结论的。_

 

（周二 11:03 pm ）

_你又有什么智力追求？从你发短信时的词汇贫乏来看，我可以断定，你很少读书。你的大部分时间都花在足球场上而不是写作业。_

 

（周二 11:04 pm ）

蒙对了。但是学校里大部分男生都是这样啊。

 

（周二 11:05 pm ）

顺便我还是读过一点经典的。我看过《人鼠之间》，看过《麦田里的守望者》，还看过有个老大哥的那个。

 

（周二 11:06 pm ）

_《1984》。奥威尔的书很好看。在我难得的闲暇时光里，我会读读书。读这本书不啻为一种享受。如果我没记错的话，我弟弟曾经看过《麦田里的守望者》。他觉得这本书一眼就能看到结局。_

 

（周二 11:08 pm ）

你弟弟也像你一样是个怪胎一样的天才吗？

 

（周二 11:10 pm ）

_我建议你在熟悉我和我弟弟之前不要说我们是怪胎。_

 

（周二 11:11 pm ）

我说的怪胎不是贬义。

 

（周二 11:20 pm ）

_无论你用何种方式或形式使用“怪胎”一词，都不会是褒义。不想多说了。晚安。_

 

* * *

 

 

（周二 11:23 pm ）

**你在给谁发短信？你总这么给别人发短信，Kate肯定要不高兴了。**

 

（周二 11:25 pm ）

Anderson，party马上要开始了，去找Sally或者干点别的啥，别管我发短信。

 

（周二 11:28 pm ）

**你今晚就打算这么庆祝论文写完了啊？你最近两天一直在不停发短信，你背着Kate在外面有人了吗？**

 

（周二 11:30 pm ）

你管这么多干啥？不是什么重要的人。

 

（周二 11:31 pm ）

Kyle一直在给我做思想工作，想明年搬过来跟我一起住。他讨厌住在家里，我也不能怪他。

 

（周二 11:31 pm ）

**你会答应他吗？Kate一直在看你，看起来挺生气的。**

 

（周二 11:33 pm ）

不知道。我也不想他一直跟爸爸住一起。说不定吧，要是还有点地方的话。我想走了还有Kate好像在勾搭Tommy。

 

（周二 11:35 pm ）

**现在就走？Party才刚开始而且你就喝了两罐啤酒。**

 

（周二 11:38 pm ）

我明天早晨有课。你去约Sally吧。替我给Kate说声再见。

 

（周二 11:40 pm ）

**好吧，我做好死的准备了，祝我好运。安德龙无所畏惧！**

 

（周二 11:41 pm ）雷

你再叫自己安德龙咱俩就绝交。第一次还好玩点，现在就没意思了。

 

* * *

 

（周三 1:00 am ）

_我听说，你被学校赶出来了。又一次。_

 

（周三 1:04 am ）

晚上好，Mycroft。终于还是忍不住把你的大鼻子伸到我的这里这嗅嗅那嗅嗅了？

 

（周三 1:10 am ）

_母亲给我打了一个电话。她对此很不安。这是开除你的第三所学校了。_

 

（周三 1:11 am ）

我已经决定了，我再也不去学校了。根本就是浪费时间，周围还全是白痴。

 

（周三 1:13 pm ）

_那你想要干什么？我已经接受你无所事事了。_

 

（周三 1: 14 am ）

我这辈子怎么过跟你没关系。Greg怎么样？

 

（周三 1:16 am ）

_跟你没关系。_

 

（周三 1:17 am ）

那就是你还跟他有联系？我就知道你就是忍不住要回复他。Greg有点蠢，是吧？

 

（周三 1:24 am ）

_换个话题。你现在在哪？妈妈很担心你。我刚接了她一个电话，她很不安，说你从八点开始就失踪了。_

 

（周三 2:00 am ）

只不过跟朋友在一起。我没事。

 

（周三 2:05 am ）

_你根本没有朋友。你在哪儿？_

 

（周三 2:06 am ）

就在伦敦。

 

（周三 2:06 am ）

你为什么现在这么关心我在干什么？我记得是你说的“关心不是什么长处”？

 

（周三 2:12 am ）

_是妈妈让我联系你的。她不希望你再磕high了。_

 

（周三 2:13 am ）

_回家或者到我这儿来，Sherlock。我在用电脑确定你的位置。_

 

（周三 2:30 am ）

_我现在过去找你。你最好已经把嗑药的单子写好了。_


	3. Chapter 3

Greg :  _Mycroft_

 

8月27日 星期五

 

（周五 11:45 pm）

你好呀Mycroft！我刚发现你的名字很像Microsoft，你爸爸是发明Windows的那个哥们吗？

 

（周五 11:53 pm）

大兄弟你咋不回我？

 

（周五 11:53 pm）

:(

 

（周五 11:55 pm）

_你喝多了。你喝醉的时候我不想跟你说话。你没喝多的时候跟你说话已经够糟了。_

 

（周五 11:57 pm）

我才没醉，我才喝了十个小杯杯。这可是周五晚上啊，就该在party上可劲儿浪。

 

（周五 11:55 pm）

_Gregory，你喝醉的时候我不想跟你说话。我现在的状态也不可能跟醉鬼说话。_

 

（周六 12:10 am）

就想跟你说一声刚才那个不是我。Party上有人把我的手机拿走了。

 

（周六 12:12 am）

还有你现在怎么样了？一切都好？

 

（周六 12:15 am）

_你为什么关心这个？_

 

（周六 12:16 am）

不知道。有时候觉得能有个人说说话挺好的。感觉有个你不认识的人跟你发发短信也许能有点用。

 

（周六 12:20 am）

_如果你非要给我发短信，就试着讲讲有点意思的事儿吧。_

 

（周六 12:23 am）

好，我在一个有生以来最烂的party上，我根本不想来，但是Kate非逼着我来。没有一个认识的人。注定是一个漫漫长夜。

 

（周六 12:25 am）

_你真是高尚。我认为我现在应该问你和女朋友的近况。_

 

（周六 12:28 am）

她还好啦，又开始跟我说话了，虽然说得不多但是好歹是又跟我说话了。不知道为啥她跟Tommy和Anderson说话说得比我多。

 

（周六 12:3025 am）

_我跟你说了，她背叛了你。_

 

（周六 12:31 am）

她不会做那种事，Kate是个很好的姑娘，不会这么对我的。

 

（周六 12:31am）

我昨天上完课之后找到了一个特别棒的地方，那儿有全世界最最好吃的甜甜圈。我买了一个三重巧克力蛋糕味儿的。超好吃，我仿佛陷入了爱情。

 

（周六 12:35am）

_我从未想过你会喜欢吃糕点。_

 

（周六 12:38am）

我自已也没想过。那儿简直是伦敦最好的地方。

 

（周六 12:43am）

你现在在哪儿？我不是什么跟踪狂啦，也不是灭门杀手之类的神经病。就是觉得要跟你说说。

 

（周六 12:48am）

_如果你是一个灭门杀手，最后又当了警察，这就是很严重的问题了。_

 

（周六 12:58am）

_伦敦。_

 

（周六 12:51am）

真的？那很可能我们在大马路上擦肩而过而我不知道那是你。

 

（周六 12:52am）

_我们仍将擦肩而过但素不相识。你只知道我的名字，并不知道我的长相_ 。

 

（周六 12:55am）

但是你知道我是啥意思，就是觉得有点怪怪的，咱俩本来说不定都能在街上遇到了，但是我们现在只能发短信。

 

（周六 12:58am）

_确实存在你我擦肩而过的可能。但是我必须提醒你，伦敦现在的人口数量是8673713，而且还在不断变化。_

 

（周六 1:00am）

伦敦确实很有很多人啊，你说得对，但是你怎么知道有多少人的？你谷歌了？

 

（周六 1:05am）

_我从不谷歌。我的信息量足够大，不需要上网学习。_

 

（周六 1:06am）

真希望我也这样。我在学校里干个啥都得上网查一查。过考试就指着这个。那你上网都干啥？看地图？看书？Facebook？听歌还是看猫咪视频？

 

（周六 1:08am）

_我为什么要看猫咪视频？_

（周六 1:11am）

你说过呀，比起狗你更喜欢猫咪。

 

（周六 1:15am）

_你一直在看我们的短信记录？为什么？_

 

（周六 1:17am）

我不知道，就是觉得你在短信里很有意思。感觉你一直不乐意跟我说话，然后我就只好说说鸡蛋三明治。

 

（周六 1:20am）

_你太感性了。_

 

（周六 1:20am）

也许吧。但是回忆过去的美好感觉很棒。一个人一辈子也不会有很多的幸福时刻，所以应该多想想那些美好的。

 

（周六 1:22am）

Party终于结束了。Anderson把一个灯罩套在他脑门上还给他暗恋的妹子唱小夜曲。不过不怎么样，他被泼了一脑门酒，可以说很搞笑了。

 

（周六 1:22am）

Tommy摔到树丛里了，终于回归了自然。Kate吼了我一顿因为我总是在玩手机。有意思。

 

（周六 1:28am）

_我们已经聊了很久了，你不烦吗？我很诧异，你竟然能跟我聊这么久。一般来说，别人要么不跟我来往，要么朝我扔东西。_

 

（周六 1:30am）

为啥朝你扔东西？我知道有的时候你犯浑但是你也没那么坏嘛。

 

（周六 1:32am）

_我只需要看一个人的外表一眼就知道他们的事情。比方说，只需要看一个人的衣服和婚戒就可以看出他是否出轨。我戳破了不少人的秘密。_

 

（周六 1:32am）

鹅妹子嘤！

 

（周六 1:35am）

_一般不会有人对我这么说。_

 

（周六 1:36am）

那说啥？

 

（周六 1:38am）

_滚蛋。_

 

（周六 1:38am）

_我弟弟就喜欢朝我扔东西。他脾气不是很好。昨天朝我扔了一本书。_

 

（周六 1:40am）

他为啥这么干？你戳破了他的秘密？

 

（周六 1:44am）

_很明显，因为我不让他出去乱跑，还坚持要管着他。他又被一所学校开除了。我很担心Sherlock。_

 

（周六 1:45am）

_抱歉，不该跟你说这些。我很少和人说起我的私生活。我想，如果写出来或者……也许不会那么烦心。这件事让我没法专心工作。_

 

（周六 1:50am）

没事儿，没关系的。兄弟就是奇怪的生物体。我弟弟也总是让我担心。

 

（周六 1:51am）

我不是想这么没礼貌哈，但是Sherlock和Mycroft？你们家里有常见一点的名字吗？

 

（周六 1:52am）

_我母亲叫Violet。_

 

（周六 1:53am）

讲道理，这还挺出乎意料的。

 

（周六 1:54am）

先不说了，我得送Kate回家。一会儿聊。

 

（周六 1:55am）

_我不明白为什么你对此如此执着。_

* * *

 

  

（周六 2:06pm）

你怎么样了？:)

 

（周六 2:10pm）

_微笑的表情。我想你应该不是一个十二岁的小女孩。顺便，我很好。_

 

（周六 2:11pm）

我刚去打橄榄球了。我参加了校队，他们人都挺好的，海油一个叫John的家伙，我们有时候会一起去喝点啥。

 

（周六 2:12pm）

“还有”。

 

（周六 2:13pm）

_你的错别字真是惊世骇俗。_

 

（周六 2:13pm）

_我想对一些人来说那是件挺享受的事情。_

 

（周六 2:15pm）

是啊，感觉John还不错。你今天感觉好多了吧？你弟弟怎么样？

 

（周六 2:18pm）

_我弟弟拒绝去新学校。我们在考虑提前让他上大学。他智商足够了。_

 

（周六 2:20pm）

_我正在处理一些日常事务，让自己忙一些。也许过不了多久，我就不用做现在的事情了。我已经厌倦了给人送咖啡了。_

 

（周六 2:20pm）

啊啊啊，是个好消息啊！那你要去干啥呢？

 

（周六 2:21pm）

_就现在而言，世界主宰。我在咖啡店排队，我前面的人点了一种饮料，里面加了十几种东西，他们就不能点一杯正常的咖啡吗？_

 

（周六 2:22pm）

所以你现在在星巴克？

 

（周六 2:25pm）

感觉你今天比平常态度要好得多，挺好的。不过也许你是在警告我，或者我已经在精神上把你摧毁了。

 

（周六 2:27pm）

_也许是后者。但是我也必须承认我今天心情很好。天气很好，还有个宜人的外出任务。_

 

（周六 2:28pm）

:)

 

（周六 2:28pm）

我今天也很好。吃了传统英式早餐，现在准备跟我弟弟去看指环王。他在这边要待几个星期。

 

（周六 2:30pm）

_终于，我能点饮料了。我前面的女人总算走了。她昨天晚上一定很愉快。她像是用膝盖给某人擦了很久地板。_

 

（周六 2:35pm）

我在想你看到我会说点啥。

 

 （周六 2:35pm）

_也许我会认为你是一个戴绿帽子的蠢货。_

 

（周六 2:36pm）

_不过你也不必担心。我认为我们不会发生除了短信之外的交流。_

 

（周六 2:45pm）

是啊，你说得没错。你呢，不过是一个我手机里的陌生人，偶尔聊聊天。

 

（周六 2:46pm）

我也不想事情往奇怪的地方发展，但是我也许已经开始在想你会是什么样子了。

 

（周六 2:50pm）

还有，Kate好像有点吃醋，觉得我要去见一个一直发短信的陌生人。她总觉得咱俩会搞一起去。尤其是因为你是个男的。

 

（周六 2:50pm）

我当然不会跟一个大兄弟搞到一起去。我喜欢妹子。妹子们还叫我唐璜来着:)

 

（周六 2:55pm）

_你竟然知道唐璜。你似乎不大认同自己的性向。_

（周六 3:00pm）

我没有。

 

（周六 3:02pm）

_在你发来的短信里，你已经说明了很多次，你是异性恋。你似乎对我们今后不能见面感到失望。你也说明了我是一个男性而你的女朋友担心你会和一个男性有不正当关系。你自称“唐璜”，显然是对某些事情反应过度。如果这还不能表明你对不大认同自己的性向，那我就不知道还能说什么了。_

 

（周六 3:11pm）

滚。

 

（周六 3:11pm）

你说得很精彩可惜不对。我不是gay。

 

（周六 3:13pm）

_我没说你是gay。我只是说你不认同自己的性向。_

 

（周六 3:15pm）

所以你是gay咯？

 

（周六 3:15pm）

_我认为我的性向并不重要，而且也没人关心。_

 

（周六 3:16pm）

就算你是也没关系啊。

 

（周六 3:17pm）

_我知道没关系。_

 

（周六 3:18pm）

行吧。就是想跟你说一声，你怎么样都没关系。

 

（周六 3:20pm）

好了。我要去看指环王了。Kyle可能已经对我起疑心了。给你发短信之前我本来应该认真看DVD来着。

 

（周六 3:21pm）

跟你聊聊感觉很好，Mycroft。

 

（周六 3:30pm）麦

_我同样感觉愉悦，而且将会保持到你下次要用短信打扰我的时候。_


	4. Chapter 4

Greg :  _Mycroft_ : Sherlock :  ** _John_**  :  _Anthea._

 

8月24日 周六

 

（周六 20:38）

你为什么还在跟他发短信？

 

（周六 20:38）

除非是与工作有关，我还没见过你这么专注于手机。

 

（周六 20:39）

你为什么还在给他发短信？或者，为什么他还在给你发短信？

 

（周六 20:45）

_我不知道你在说什么。_

 

（周六 20:46）

_另外，你又何时起意关心我在跟谁交谈？_

 

（周六 20:47）

我就是想不通为什么他还会给你发短信，毕竟你不是那种有朋友的人。

 

（周六 20:50）

你要把我关到什么时候。你就是非要把你的大胖鼻子伸到我这儿。妈妈倒总是要我多关心你的生活，不管你的生活有多无聊。

（周六 20:51）

讲真，Mycroft，这是我头一次对你的生活发生点兴趣。

 

（周六 20:51）

_我是不会让你把自己的天分浪费在毫无意义的事情上的。诸如毒品和你那荒唐的生活。_

 

（周六 20:52）

你又不是我爹。请圆润地从我的生活里滚出。你又是从哪辈子开始管我在干什么的？妈妈给你了多少钱让你干这事儿？

 

（周六 20:55）

_不管你怎么想，我一直都很关心你。离家上学之后亦是如此。_

 

（周六 20:56）

_你如果真的想知道的话，我之所以回复他，是因为他的私人生活遇到了一些问题，需要有人交谈。我在做一件好事。_

 

（周六 20:56）

你以前怎么说的来着？“关心不是什么优点？”我真是难以想象Gregory放着别人不要竟然要跟你交朋友寻求安慰。别逗了。

 

（周六 20:57）

_现在我们该谈论的不是Gregory。他与你无关。况且我们刚才说的也不是他，而是你。_

 

（周六 20:57）

_就我现在的想法而言，我认为对你的关心是弊大于利。但是我确实关心你。_

 

（周六 21:03）

如果你真的那么关心我，就圆润地从我的生活滚出。你知道你不可能拦着我，我想走随时都能走。

 

（周六 21:05）

_如果你不想被我关心，那么你就不该让学校开除，并且应该写下那个单子。_

 

（周六 21:10）

你知道的啊，我嗑high的时候更愿意跟你说话，但是很不幸，我现在得忍受你的无聊短信。

 

（周六 21:13）

_这是你咎由自取。我不过是按照妈妈的要求采取措施保证你的安全而已。_

 

（周六 21:14）

你应该管好自己肥硕的手，远离我的生活。

 

（周六 21:16）

_你在未曾知会任何人的情况下，在深夜跑来伦敦，也没有列清单。我们以前说好的。_

 

（周六 21:20）

Mycroft，我已经不是小孩子了。滚粗。先跟你说一声，休想监视我。

 

（周六 21:21）

_从法律的角度来讲，你还是个孩子。你还不到18岁。你还有很多潜力，我不会放任你浪费你的生命的。你对人生有什么规划？_

 

（周六 21:25）

啊，是什么让他满怀关切之心？你终于开始融化了吗，Ice man？

 

（周六 21:28）

_你对你的人生有什么想法？你已经辍学了，现在呢？你有什么想法？_

 

（周六 21:30）

你要是那么想知道的话，告诉你好了，我要当一个咨询侦探。我自己发明的职业。

 

（周六 21:32）

_这对世界会有什么用？你要去上大学。如果你依然对犯罪如此着迷，那就去学犯罪学。尽管我倾向于你选择一门有用的学科，比如科学。_

 

（周六 21:35）

所以你又开始掌控一切了？啊，我亲爱的哥哥，你就是受不了无法掌控一切吧？

 

（周六 21:40）

_如果你不能为自己的人生负责，那么我理应为你指条明路。_

 

（周六 21:41）

真不知道那个Graham看上你什么了，我都不明白为什么他还那么努力，从来都没人想在你身上浪费功夫。

 

（周六 21:45）

_他只是需要有人陪他聊聊。Gregory是条金鱼，总有那么一天，我们会没有联系的。这样更好，我不交朋友。_

 

（周六 21:46）

你是说他受不了你的时候吗？真到了那一天你是不是打算把你胖的十磅减下去？

 

（周六 21:47）

_我要上班了。告诉妈妈我明天晚上回去吃饭。我建议你去找一找你感兴趣的大学。晚安。_

 

（周六 21:48）

晚安，Fatcroft。

 

* * *

 

 

（周日 10:10 am）

我一晚上都在看电影，好几个小时了眼睛都没眨一下。

 

（周日 10:15 am）

_我一点都不想做这种事。不过我有过类似经历，我得承认。_

 

（周日 10:16 am）

是因为工作吗？你现在在工作吗？

 

（周日 10:18 am）

_我周日休息。但是我还是有点事情要做的。_

 

（周日 10:20 am）

我才发现我今天要去轮班。好懒得去调那二十多种饮料。希望能搞一个培根三明治吃吃。

 

（周日 10:21 am）

你在忙什么呢？听古典乐？集邮？感觉这像是你的爱好。

 

（周日 10:23 am）

_我不集邮。不过我确实喜欢古典乐，而且今天晚上要去看一个演出。莫扎特。_

 

（周日 10:25 am）

我更喜欢摇滚。我喜欢Queen，每个人都喜欢Queen。

 

（周日 10:30 am）

_我喜欢伊丽莎白，她是一个非常好的统治者，比前几任君主要好跟多。_

 

（周日 10:32 am）

我不是说女王啦，我是说那个乐队，Freddie Mercury？

 

（周日 10:33 am）

_我没听过他们。我可能听过，但是已经把他们删了。_

 

（周日 10:36 am）

删了？

 

（周日 10:40 am）

_简单来说，我移除记忆里多余的信息，提供空间给更重要的信息。_

 

（周日 10:45 am）

啊，我有时候也这么干。所以我不到最后一刻是想不起论文的。但是我会记得上周足球赛的比分。

 

（周日 10:46 am）

你真的应该听听皇后乐队，会改变你的人生的。

 

（周日 10:50 am）

_我持保留意见。_

 

（周日 10:51 am）

真的会改变你的啦，你会在洗澡的时候不由自主地唱“we are the champions”。

 

（周日 10:53 am）

Kyle决定他去做早餐，棒棒，这可能是唯一一个让他留下的理由，他做饭超好吃的。他一直缠着我要跟我住，好几年了都。

 

（周日 10:55 am）

_让我弟弟跟我住，不如砍断他一根胳膊。我从学校回去或者回家吃晚餐对他而言已经很糟糕了。_

 

（周日 10:56 am）

就是说你们相处不是很好？

 

（周日 11:00 am）

_我倾向于说我们的关系很紧张。_

 

（周日 11:04 am）

我和Kyle以前也那样，不过我有了自己的公寓之后，我们也很少黏在一起了，就好多了。他还不错，可能是因为跟我在一起比跟我爸在一起有意思吧。

 

（周日 11:07 am）

我轮完班之后要去找John。你呢？跟谁去看音乐会？朋友？

 

（周日 11:11 am）

_我一个人去。本来想跟我弟弟一起去，但是他有事。我出门之前，我们在说他的大学的事情。_

 

（周日 11:15 am）

亦可赛艇。别玩得过头了，我现在去上班了，你好好玩。记得去听听皇后。

 

 

* * *

 

 

（周日 3:23 pm）

你怎么样？听皇后了吗？

 

（周日 3:30 pm）

_他们很有魅力，我能理解为什么他们有这么多粉丝。主唱的声音很惊艳。六分吧。_

 

（周日 3:34 pm）

比五分多？十分制的话他们可不止能得六分。你这是我见过最科学的解读皇后的方法了。

 

（周日 3:35 pm）

感觉我应该跟你说一下我打算弄两个培根三明治当午餐。今天简直是个伟大的胜利。

 

（周日 3:40 pm）

_你把吃培根三明治当成胜利感觉有点奇怪。一般人把胜利等同于有钱或者有权。_

 

（周日 3:44 pm）

可惜我不是一般人。我是Greg。我给陌生人发短信还给他安利皇后。我已经让你喜欢我了。

 

（周日 3:45 pm）

_我接受你。_

 

（周日 3:45 pm）

还以为你现在已经喜欢我了呢，我们已经每天都发短信发了一个星期了。我喜欢你。

 

（周日 3:50 pm）

_不知道你为什么喜欢我。没人喜欢我。_

 

（周日 3:53 pm）

真不知道为啥别人不喜欢你。只要接受了你外表是个混蛋的设定，其实你还是挺好的。我就喜欢跟你聊天。

 

（周日 4:00 pm）

_有时候跟你聊天确实有些许乐趣。_

 

（周日 4:01 pm）

这就是你在说你喜欢我嘛:)

 

（周日 4:03 pm）

_不要再发这个表情了。况且我想你现在有工作要做。_

 

（周日 4:05 pm）

唉，还真是。一会儿再聊吧。

 

 

* * *

 

 

（周日 9:30 pm）

你看到那个哥们的可怕表情了吧，你把我推过去的时候。

 

（周日 9:32 pm）

**_我跟你说了，我绊了一下，你是离我最近的东西，我当然得抓一下不然我就脸朝地摔死了。_ **

 

（周日 9: 35pm）

天辣，那人看起来超级生气，尤其是我把咖啡洒在他西装上的时候。我简直以为他要用伞戳死我。不过为啥还有人在这种天气带伞？

 

（周日 9: 38pm）

**_我也不造，今天天气这么好，他看起来是那种上流阶层。_ **

 

（周日 9: 40pm）

可不，那种人都怪怪的。

 

（周日 9: 35pm）

跟你喝喝酒感觉超棒的，下次继续哈，你会留在队里吧？

 

（周日 9: 44pm）

**_当然，感觉那么好，但是Anderson有点怪怪的。_ **

 

（周日 9: 45pm）

他就是那样，你马上就习惯了。除了有点蠢他还是很不错的。

 

（周日 9: 447m）

我明天早晨有课，但是我一个字都还没看。

 

（周日 9: 50pm）

**_你这样不好吧，来大学还是要稍微努力一下的。_ **

 

（周日 9: 53pm）

我知道，就像是我在浪费时间和钱。

 

（周日 9: 54pm）

_**学校里每个人都这么觉得，但是总归会值得的。** _

 

（周日 10: 00pm）

我知道，但是我得打工去付账单。犯罪学，这玩意儿有啥用？

 

（周日 10: 02pm）

**_以后去CSI？_ **

 

（周日 10: 04pm）

还真是，那就祝福我吧。我现在看看能不能努力学习一下，祝福我吧。

 

（周日 10: 05 pm）

_**祝愿你的脑袋不会无聊到炸。** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

（周日 10: 24pm）

音乐会怎么样？

 

（周日 10: 24pm）

_我没去成。衣服被弄脏了。有个蠢货把咖啡洒我身上了。_

 

（周日 10: 25pm）

发生这种事我们都不想的。杯子就应该自带防溢出功能。你哪天当了首相一定要第一个签这个法案。

 

（周日 10: 30pm）

_政治不是这样的。犯罪学是一个值得学习的专业吗？我需要一点学生视角的想法。_

 

（周日 10: 34pm）

为了你弟弟？他有兴趣不？

 

（周日 10: 35pm）

_他对连环杀手和谋杀充满了兴趣。_

 

（周日 10: 40pm）

他一定充满了活力。犯罪学根本就是最没有卵用的学科，我不喜欢这个。我每天都在倒计时，算算啥时候才能当警察。

 

（周日 10: 45pm）

_我很高兴你能自己为自己做决定。你不能直接加入公安队伍吗？你满18岁了吧？_

 

（周日 10: 48pm）

我十九了，其实快二十了。就是还有些事情，我妈不太想让我干这个，总觉得我哪天就狗带了。她指望我能改变主意来着。

 

（周日 10: 49pm）

你多大了？我试着谷歌了一下你，这样可以知道得多一些，类似于你长啥样子之类的。但是你没facebook。

 

（周日 10: 50pm）

_21._

 

（周日 10: 52pm）

_我当然知道我没有facebook。我何必让别人知道我在干什么。_

 

（周日 10: 53pm）

你不喜欢社交网络？还有那就是开个玩笑嘛。

 

（周日 10: 54pm）

你试着找过我了吗？

 

（周日 10: 55pm）

_我为什么要试着找你？你只是一个在跟我发短信的人。_

 

（周日 10: 56pm）

我其实也不是那么好奇。我那天发现自己有根白头发诶。难以置信，我在二十岁之前头发就变白了。

 

（周日 11: 00pm）

好啦，我得看看在上课前能不能把作业写了。晚安。:)

 

（周日 11: 03pm）

_晚安。_

* * *

 

（周日 11: 05pm）

_我知道这个问题与工作无关，但是我现在确实有一个私人问题。你对我而言是最接近朋友的人，Anthea。_

 

（周日 11: 06pm）

**_我能做点什么呢，Holmes先生？_ **

 

（周日 11: 07pm）

_我变得有点不那么像自己，这让我不安。_

 

（周日 11: 08pm）

_**我想是“我喜欢Gregory”？我该怎么阻止呢？** _


	5. Chapter 5

Greg :  _Mycroft :_   ** _Anthea_**

8月30日 周一

 

（周一 9: 03am）

**_ 放了两片扑热息痛和一杯茶在你的桌子上。 _ **

 

（周一 9: 05am）

_谢谢。你找到解决我的那个问题的方法了吗？_

 

（周一 9: 06am）

_**我真不知道该怎么做，Holmes先生，你不是那种很感性的人，一般来说，会鼓励这种人交朋友。** _

 

（周一 9: 08m）

_朋友并无用处。况且现在Gregory让我很恼火。每到中午一点，我就开始想他今天中午吃什么，因为他会在午餐的时候给我发短信。这不正常。_

 

（周一 9: 10am）

_**我揣测那个时候你正好要处理一些事情。** _

 

（周一 9: 12am）

_有个蠢货一直在给我发信息，而不知怎么，我竟然还有点喜欢他对这个疯狂的世界的想法和观点。这个我被迫参与的疯狂世界。另外，还有个蠢货让我倍感压力。_

 

（周一 9: 14am）

_**是你弟弟又惹你心烦了吧？你只有头天晚上跟他在家，第二天才吃止疼药。而且你昨天一晚上都在跟他吵架。** _

 

（周一 9: 14am）

_**跟他吵架之后你头疼，所以你才要止疼药。** _

 

（周一 9: 17am）

_我真是后悔教你如何推理演绎，你现在更烦人了。_

 

（周一 9: 18am）

_**名师出高徒，Holmes先生。** _

 

（周一 9: 20am）

_不要再喊我Holmes先生了，我们在短信里不用这么客气，再说了，你也不是我的下级，叫我Mycroft就可以了。_

 

（周一 9: 21am）

_**那好。你弟弟还好吗？跟Greg聊天感觉一定很不错吧？** _

 

（周一 9: 23am）

_Sherlock确实让人担心，晚上在车上的时候我给你讲细节。Gregory只是一条金鱼，无聊的时候给我发短信，然后找一些理由证明我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。_

 

（周一 9: 25am）

_我不知道为什么他还要费尽力气要接近我。之前没有人这么做过。_

 

（周一 9: 30am）

_**你为人没有那么差劲。一旦你越过那层冷漠，其实你像只泰迪熊。** _

 

（周一 9: 32am）

_你是认真叫我“泰迪熊”的吗？也许连你也变得疯狂了。_

 

（周一 9: 34am）

_**但是，在你的三件套之下，确实有一颗心啊。我们该干活了。** _

 

（周一 9: 38am）

_我已经干完我的事情了，而且已经开始干雇我们的那个人的活儿了，毕竟他连订书机都不会用。我在这儿就是走个过场。_

 

（周一 9: 40am）

_**好消息，我又玩通了一把纸牌。** _

 

（周一 9: 41am）

_你需要另外一个爱好，而不是在手机上玩纸牌。真不知道你每天花多少时间在手机上。_

 

（周一 9: 45am）

_**你没立场这么说我，你自己每天在手机上跟陌生人聊天。** _

 

（周一 9: 50am）

_一针见血。_

 

（周一 9: 51am）

_**也许你也可以试着接近Greg，这样才公平嘛，毕竟他那么努力。只要做那个有魅力的你就行了。** _

 

（周一 9: 53am）

_那他就不会再跟我说话了。我准备休息一下，让节食计划破产，可否赏光？_

 

（周一 9: 55am）

_**明知故问。** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

（周一 1: 06pm）

_Hello._

 

（周一 1: 10pm）

你居然主动发短信给我，震惊得我都不知道自己是不是在震惊了。

 

（周一 1: 11pm）

所以你为啥在这个好天气里给我发短信？

 

（周一 1: 12pm）

_不为什么，只是觉得应该友好一点。_

 

（周一 1: 15pm）

还真是个惊喜，我正好也想给你发短信来着。不知道能不能稿到一个三明治当午餐，所以就吃了一个世界上最好的甜甜圈。

 

（周一 1: 20pm）

你今天怎么样？

 

（周一 1: 22pm）

_目前为止还很无聊。周一都这样。你怎么样？_

 

（周一 1: 24pm）

到现在还不错。昨天晚上一直鼓捣那根白头发来着，实在不想相信我现在头发就变白了。

 

（周一 1: 25pm）

让我朋友帮忙去买甜甜圈，显然已经没有好吃的甜甜圈了。我这一天完全没盼头了。

 

（周一 1: 30pm）

_伦敦有一个不错的地方，那儿有不错的巧克力蛋糕，你可能会喜欢。_

 

（周一 1: 34pm）

好诶，叫啥？

 

（周一 1: 35pm）

_第欧根尼。_

 

（周一 1: 40pm）

我查查。

 

（周一 1: 44pm）

_你今天应该去一趟。今天比平常安静。就说你是我的朋友。_

 

（周一 1: 45pm）

好吧，反正在学校里的事情干完了。我现在就去。

 

（周一 1: 45pm）

你会在那儿吗？

 

（周一 1: 53pm）

_遗憾的是，不会。我得去开会。但是即便没有人陪同，你也会渡过一段美好时光的。_

 

（周一 1: 55pm）

我想也是，我出发了，一会儿说。

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 2:00 pm）

_很抱歉在你工作的时候打扰你，但是能帮我一个忙吗？_

 

（周一 2:001pm）

_**你的短信是我第二份工作的乐趣，Mycroft，帮什么忙？** _

 

（周一 2:03 pm）

_Anthea，你不用这么挖苦我。Gregory现在正在去往第欧根尼的路上，问问他的名字，记在我的账上。_

 

（周一 2:05 pm）

_**你对一个被你称为金鱼的人真是大方。** _

 

（周一 2:10 pm）

_我只是请他吃一顿美妙的午餐。他是个学生，没有机会吃到这些美味。_

 

（周一 2:11 pm）

_**随你怎么说。我怎么认出他？你都不知道他长什么样子。** _

 

（周一 2:14 pm）

_学生很少去第欧根尼，大部分在那儿吃饭的人都穿着西装。留心观察穿牛仔裤或者比较邋遢的人。_

 

（周一 2:15 pm）

**_好吧，泰迪熊。_ **

 

（周一 2:20 pm）

_休息的时候给我打电话。我正在试着装成很忙。_

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 2:45 pm）

我正在看菜单，我绝逼不可能买得起单。

 

（周一 2:48 pm）

_不必为价格苦恼。_

 

（周一 2:50 pm）

就是说，一个陌生人请我吃了一顿午餐？我应该让你知道我有女朋友的。

 

（周一 2:51 pm）

_去尝尝那个蛋糕，你不会失望的。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 4:30 pm）

-来电-

_“那么，怎么样？”_

 

_**“你好啊，Mycroft，顺便说一下，我很好。”** _

 

_“我道歉，但是到底怎么样？”_

 

_**“他跟其他客人一样，被菜单的价格吓到了。”** _

 

_“我很好奇，他什么样子？Gregory。”_

 

_**“挺帅，还留下一笔丰厚的小费，有意思吧？”** _

 

_“不止如此吧，你说的有意思是什么意思？”_

 

_**“他和其他学生仔一样。你说得对，他看起来有点邋遢。穿了牛仔裤，还有耳洞。他肯定会后悔打耳洞的。反正，跟你一点也不像。你会跟这么一个人聊天还挺奇怪的。一般情况下，你都不会跟这种人说话。”** _

 

_“按你这么说，他应该跟Sherlock能处得来，如果Sherlock很烦他们的话。”_

 

**_“他就那么大咧咧走进来了然后忽然察觉到了这里面的气氛。第一眼你肯定不会喜欢他。他有点自以为是还试图勾搭我，但是他挺好玩的。”_ **

 

_“我想他也是这样。短信里他也是这么自信。他长什么样？”_

 

_**“挺高的，但是没你高。深色的头发和眼睛。深色牛仔裤，白色T恤，皮夹克。看起来挺一般的。”** _

 

_“谢谢你做了这么多。明天给你钱。”_

 

_**“你对一个人有兴趣挺好的，我要挂——”** _

—来电结束—

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 6:55 pm）

这是我吃过最好吃的蛋糕。

 

（周一 6:56 pm）

也是我见过的最贵的账单，谢谢你请客。

 

（周一 7:04 pm）

_听到这个我很高兴，Gregory。_

 

（周一 7:04 pm）

我想你对你受得了的人都这样。我是其中一个幸运儿吗？

 

（周一 7:10 pm）

_不，我只是忽然觉得要做一点善事。去问我弟弟要不要一起去吃午餐的话，他会拒绝的。_

 

（周一 7:11 pm）

我觉得我应该给你买杯饮料啥的。毕竟这顿饭那么贵。对一个朋友我会这么做的。

 

（周一 7:22 pm）

_你不了解我。难道不是了解一个人之后才能当朋友吗？_

 

（周一 7:25 pm）

每次我一提朋友你就戒备心十足啊。

 

（周一 7:27 pm）

我觉得我了解你。就凭你选的餐厅和其他兴趣，甚至是你的短信，我能确定你是上流阶层。

 

（周一 7:30 pm）

_我不是什么上流阶层。我只是欣赏生活中美好的事物。_

 

（周一 7:32 pm）

你在逗我笑。

 

（周一 7:35 pm）

_我不知道我有幽默感。大多数人都认为我很无趣。我弟弟则有一些多姿多彩的观点。_

 

（周一 7:38 pm）

兄弟都这样。我跟你说，你弟弟和那些所谓的大多数人都不对。我就喜欢跟你聊天。:)

 

（周一 7:40 pm）

我知道你不喜欢这个微笑的表情但是我喜欢。

 

（周一 7:45 pm）

今天晚上得去约会。

 

（周一 7:46 pm）

谢谢你请我吃饭:)

 

 

* * *

 

 

（周一 9:32 pm）

 

你看过哈利波特的书吗？

 

（周一 9:38 pm）

_恕我唐突，但是你不是应该在约会吗？社交礼仪认为在约会时看手机是不合时宜的。_

 

（周一 9:39 pm）

我也在看上周末的足球集锦。女朋友去补妆了。

 

（周一 9:42 pm）

所以你看过哈利波特的小说没，还是看过电影？

 

（周一 9:45 pm）

_我在家的时候不得不看了那系列电影。书很容易猜到结尾，斯内普之死也是。_

 

（周一 9:46 pm）

我还没看到那儿，我刚看到第四本。能不能剧透一下？

 

（周一 9:50 pm）

_可以，但是我现在有点事。_

 

（周一 9:52 pm）

关于你弟弟？

 

（周一 9:55 pm）

_他总是引人担忧。他莫名出现在我的公寓，没有行李。显然他是要跟我一起住了。_

 

（周一 9:56 pm）

_如果他来投奔我而不是其他人，那他一定是走投无路了。喝完这杯茶，恐怕我要去审讯他一下。_

 

（周一 9:55 pm）

祝好运。我女朋友朝餐桌这边走过来了。

 

（周一 10:00 pm）

我一直在想那块蛋糕，我肯定是陷入爱情了。

 

（周一 10:01 pm）

_你难道没有一个能聊天的女朋友吗？_

 

（周一 10:02 pm）

我有啊，但是你比较好。


End file.
